It All Started With A Stupid Idea
by emerege
Summary: Wally West got his powers when he was experimented on as a child. For a while, he and his younger sister lived with the flock, until the flock and his sister were recaptured by the School, and he had a risky idea about how to get them back… Rated T because at times I can swear like a sailor, but I'll try to censor myself
1. Prologe Part One

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Maximum Ride and/or Young Justice, this would be a real book. The only character that I own is River. **

**Authors Note: This is a re-do because my cousin hacked my account and deleted the original (AGAIN. THAT MOTHER$& #). The first several chapters won't involve the team yet, so be patient! I swear it comes in later. I also gave a few people powers that they didn't have in the MR books.**

**Character ages for clarification:**

**Max, Fang, and Iggy: 14**

**Nudge: 11**

**Gazzy and Wally: 8**

**Angel: 6**

**River (OC): 5 **

River's POV:

I woke up early, according to my clock it wasn't even 7:30 yet. I got up out of my bed, got dressed, grabbed the book that I was reading and snuck in to the living room. I enjoyed being alone, which everyone thought was weird for a five year old girl. I just wasn't that much of a people-person. Plus, ever sense my powers started coming in, Angel had been being really mean to me. I had developed some of the same powers as she had, like mind reading and mind control, but she enjoyed being the center of attention and didn't want Max to know about my powers. I read for a long time before my older brother woke up. I heard a door open, and suddenly my brother was standing right next to me.

"Hey Riv! Whacha reading?"

"_The Fellowship of The Ring._"

"Wow. That's a hard book, you sure that you're up for it?" Max asks as she walks in.

"Hi Max. I'm hungry." Wally tells her.

"You're always hungry. We all are." Max mutters. "I'll check the fridge."

"I'll wake up Iggy." I offer. Max gives me a death stare, like _whats wrong with my cooking?_ But then she sighs and nods. I walk in to Iggy and Fang's room. Fang wakes up the moment that I open the door.

"Hey."

"Hi Fang. Will you wake up Iggy for me?" I smile angelically.

"Ok."

I hurry in to the other room and sit back down with my book. A little while later, after breakfast, we all fly to the strawberry field to pick some berries at Angel's suggestion. Well, most of us fly, but my ground-stuck brother ran. He beat us there, of course. We don't know why the School decided to give one of us super-speed and one of us wings, but thats how it ended up. Jeb got us out of there when I was just a baby, but I can still remember all of the tests, all of the needles, all of the cages. I was born with the blessing/curse of an eidetic memory. I remember every second sense the moment of my birth. I hate it. I land in the field rather roughly (six other bird kids to teach me but I never got the hang of landing!). A few loose grey feathers fall to the ground. Most of my feathers are grey, but there are some black primaries. Angel calls over to Max, saying that she's found some ripe berries. I find my own plant and start pulling the berries off and putting them in a bag. Fang is helping Iggy find the ripe berries, and Gazzy and Wally are goofing off. I hear a helicopter but ignore it. Our house is hidden from plaines and choppers by some trees. Helicopters come by daily for one reason or another: a lost hiker, ranger patrols, helicopter tours. _I've only ever flown with my wings,_ I think,_ I wonder what it's like in a plane? Or a helicopter? Would it be scary in a big metal container? At least I know my wings aren't going to malfunction. _I'm shocked out of my thoughts by Angel screaming. I was too distracted to notice that the chopper didn't go away, it started hovering and men- no, not men, Erasers- were dropping on to the ground from some rope latters. I try to run away, but suddenly I'm getting stuffed in a bag, which gets knocked down to the ground. I hit my head on something hard, and then I black out.

Wally POV:

I'm the only member of the flock without wings, but we make it work. Usually I just run ahead of the flock, sometimes doubling back for them. When the whitecoats first dropped my sister in the cage next to mine, we all assumed that she'd have superspeed, like me. But we figured out pretty quickly that she was more like the flock. I'd always felt like I needed to protect River, 'cause she was my little sister. Now she was back at The School.

The battle must have ended a while ago. When the first erasers came, I grabbed the first person I saw, and ran away. Turns out, the person who I grabbed was Gazzy.

"What now?" He asked.

"I have an idea. Its crazy. But we can't break them out without some help."

"You really think that they took them back to the school?"

I shrug. "Unless there's some other Eraser and crazy whitecoat headquarters, yeah. I think they're at the school."

"So, uh, what's your idea?"

"The Justice League. We ask them to help us." Gazzy stares at me, surprised. "I warned you it was crazy."

"Seriously crazy. What do you think we're going to do? Just walk up to Superman and say 'Hey, we're two eight-year-olds with super-powers, will you and your superhero friends help us break in to a lab guarded by Erasers to rescue our family from demonic whitecoats?' Yeah, that should go over well."

"Do you have a better plan?" Gazzy was silent. "Didn't think so." I thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm not letting you carry me all the way to Washington DC. Lets go back to the house to get some food and stuff."

"Yeah, okay. Maybe some of the others made it back to the house!" I start running back towards the house, realize that I forgot Gazzy, and wait for him. As soon as I see him flying towards me, I start running again, slower this time so that he can keep up. We reach the house in two or three minutes, and there's no sign of Erasers.

"Max?! MAX?!" Gazzy yelled as we ran in to the house. "Max?" Gazzy whimpered. Max wasn't there. We didn't we didn't want to waste time, so we each grabbed a change of clothes.

"Woah, Gazzy! Max has been holding out on us!" I exclaimed as I pulled three one-hundred dollar bills out of her "Top Secret" drawer. It hadn't taken me very long to pick the lock, Iggy had taught me how a few years ago. _The last time Iggy was at the school, he lost his sight. I wonder what's happening to him now, _I think but I quickly push the thought out of my mind. I grabbed the last of the Power Bars. I knew that I could get from Colorado to Washington DC in a few hours, tops. but I'd have to slow down or double back for Gazzy, which meant I couldn't run on any roads. I'd have to run through the woods or on really out of the way roads, which would slow me down even more. Have you ever tripped over a root at hundreds of miles per hour? Its not fun, trust me. This plan was going to take way too long, and the worst part was that everyone else was stuck at the School.

River POV:

Remember how earlier I was wondering what it was like in a helicopter? It's terrifying. Unnatural. Claustrophobic. Landing was the worst part. At first I thought that the helicopter had been shot out of the sky. We weren't in seats or anything, so we kind of bounced around in our cages, and it really hurt. After what felt like forever, we were finally on the ground. Max gave me an encouraging smile. The doors of the helicopter opened and I was practically blinded by the sunlight. Everyone else's cages were loaded on to forklifts, but mine was opened and two Erasers dragged me inside, down a few hallways, and in to a lab. They took a ton of my blood for no apparent reason and then made me fly in a wind turbine room until I passed out, falling to the ground from 6 or 7 feet above the ground. I woke up in a cage that was shaking. _Earthquake?_ No. _Eraser?_ No. Max had managed to move her cage closer to mine and was now shaking it. She sighed with relief when I rubbed my head and sat up shakily.

"I thought you might have died." Max said, concerned.

"Oh." I mumble. Pretty soon, an Eraser comes in with Angel. Max throws her body against the side of her cage, scooting it across the floor with a loud _screech_ sound over to her. I heard Angel crying and Max comforting her. _Crybaby, _I think. I drift back off in to sleep and I'm awoken by an Eraser kicking my cage and dragging me out. I'm taken in to a big room with two littler rooms in it, one was made out of glass and the other was grey. There were several whitecoats in the glass room, and I was roughly shoved in to the grey room. There were wires in a criss-cross pattern across the floor, and there was a table with three buttons: Red, Blue, Yellow. There was a TV screen on the wall behind the table. It suddenly lit up with two words: CHOOSE ONE. Cautiously I reached my hand towards the blue one. I pressed it and my feet felt like they were on fire. The TV screen lit up differently this time: INCORRECT. CHOOSE AGAIN. I pressed the red one, with the same result and the screen stayed the same. I then pressed the yellow one. No shock came, and the screen switched to a more cheerful CORRECT. Then it switched again: PRESS PREVIOUS AND CHOOSE ONE MORE. _Huh? Press previous?_ Then I realized that it meant to press the yellow one and a new one. I chose the red one, got lucky, and the screen stayed the same. I pressed the sequence again and chose again over and over. The remembering part was easy for me (eidetic memory!) but for choosing the next button, there was no pattern that I could see so far: yellow, red, yellow, blue, blue, red, yellow, blue, yellow, red, red, blue, yellow, blue, red, yellow. I was tired of getting shocked. I suddenly thought of something: did they know I could read minds like Angel? Did they want me to? I tapped in to the mind of one of the whitecoats in the glass booth and was able to see the next ten or so choices. One of the whitecoats was pretty annoyed about how long this was taking me because he wanted to go home. He was thinking about making the wires electrified all the time. I quickly punched in the ones that I had figured out. The whitecoats, needless to say, were stunned. The door to the booth opened and I was dragged back to my cage.

Wally POV:

Gazzy and I figured out pretty quickly that it would take pretty long to fly from Colorado to Washington DC, so we flew/ran to Denver instead. It took about 3 hours, because I had to go really slowly on some backroads and hiking trails. For once, Gazzy had to double back for me a few times. When we finally got there, we stopped in an suburb and got a cab in to the city. If you didn't know this, a 7 mile cab ride is expensive. Really expensive. Like $50 expensive. Ok, maybe not that expensive. But pretty close. We payed the guy and sat down at a park. We went through our Power Bars pretty quickly. I saw a hot dog stand that sold those footlong hot dog things, so we both got two of those and then we were ready to get on the road. I had the idea to get a train to Washington DC. It would be about the same amount of time, but more direct, and less risk of Erasers. We made our way to a train station and walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Hi!" Gazzy said, smiling angelically. "Can we buy two children's tickets for the next train to Washington DC?" The woman laughed.

"You have to be 18 to buy a ticket. Come back with your parents!" She said and shooed us out of the line. Gazzy dragged me aside. "I've got some big news. I've been developing mind control like Angel. Maybe I... Maybe I could convince that old lady over there to buy us our tickets."

"You want to steal $200 from an old lady?" I exclaim. A few people shoot us weird looks. Gazzy glares at me.

"No you moron!" he says quietly. "We give her our money and she pays for the tickets because we can't pay ourselves." I decided that I was okay with that, and ten minutes later we were waiting for our train to arrive. It felt strangely... normal. We were on a bench, with our backpacks on our lap, holding our tickets tightly. Other than the fact that we were on constant lookout for supermodels, I felt like a totally normal kid with his totally normal brother waiting for a totally normal mode of transportation. As our train pulled in to the station I realized something: I was going to be stuck in a small cabin with Gazzy. Crap. As we stood up, though, I heard a smooth, velvety voice behind me:

"Where to, freaks?" I spun around, and did the first thing that I thought of: I ran around the Erasers screaming my head off, popping their eardrums. While they were lying on the ground screaming in pain, I grabbed Gazzy and ran on to the train. No one had really noticed until the Erasers were on the ground, and I watched through the window as paramedics came. I was too fast for anyone to notice who did what, and Gazzy and I settled in for a hopefully Eraser-free 24 hour train ride.

River POV:

Whitecoat torture of the day: a math test. They strapped my legs in to a chair and gave me a pen and a piece of paper with questions on it. The chair got hot. Like, really hot. A whitecoat looked at me and told me that they'd turn off the chair when I was done. At first it was really easy stuff, like 3+8, or 6x7. Then it got slightly harder, division like 25/5 or 36/6. Then I had to square some numbers, find some square roots and I got to really hard problems like 7(3+24-6)+34/6. There were some really long ones like that, but none were too hard for me to solve. I was happy when I finished because the chair did turn off. They gave me a piece of some sort of food... substance, which I wolfed down, and then they gave me a little bit of water. A guy came in with some test tubes, and needles. Big ones. No way was I doing this again.

"Stick out your arm." The whitecoat told me. I did, just not how he thought I would: I punched him in the face. The guy cried out in pain, and a few Erasers took me back to my cage. Max glanced over and saw the blood on my hand.

"River, what happened? What'd they do to you?" She said, panicked.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Then how'd you get blood on your hand?" Nudge asked.

"I, uh, I punched a whitecoat in the face." I say.

"Awesome!" Iggy yelled, punching the roof of his cage.

"NOT awesome!" Max exclaimed. "Now they have more reason to hurt you! But," she said slyly, "how badly did you hurt him?"

"Um," I think, "There was a lot of blood. He screamed like a little girl." Max couldn't hide the proud look on her face.

"Ok." Her face turns serious again. "Well, don't do it again."

"But he had needles! And test tubes! And they had just made me take a math test." I protest.

"Well, if they made you take a math test..." Max sighs.

"How'd you do on the test?" Angel inquires.

"I don't know Angel, the teacher didn't hand it back yet." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Then the Erasers come back in for me.

Wally POV.

"So, fake names." Gazzy says as we walk away from the train station.

"Why bother?" I ask.

"Because we're going to show them our powers, the least we can do is keep our identities a secret."

"Yeah, okay." I decide. "I've got a good last name for myself: West."

"Why West?" Gazzy asks.

"I don't know, first thing that popped in to my head."

"Oh, ok." He thinks for a moment. "I guess I'll just use Max's last name: Ride."

"So first names." I think for a moment. "Can't Wally be short for Wallace or something?" Gazzy bursts in to giggles.

"Wallace? You want your fake name to be Wallace?"

"Ok, I'll think of something else. What about your fake name?"

"Captain Terror." He states.

"No way will they believe that your name is Captain Terror."

He sighs. "Good point. How about Greg or something?"

"Ok, let's just do fake last names." I decide.

"Okay. I'll be Gazzy Armstrong."

"Another astronaut last name? I guess that works. Hey, we're going to be there in like two minutes. We're pretty close, isn't that it up there?" I say, pointing.

"Yeah, that's it."

"So. How are we going to do this?"

"I have no idea."

"They probably have a fire exit or something, right? We could probably sneak in. You or I could pick the lock, and then we sneak in."

"Sounds good to me." We walked the rest of the where in silence. After a little snooping around, sure enough, we found a maintenance or something entrance. We combined our skills and figured out the number code in about five minutes. There wasn't a ton of security, which was surprising. Just as I was realizing that we didn't have much of a plan I heard a voice behind me:

"How the hell did you kids get in here?"

River POV:

"Be careful with that one, it broke Dr. Morrison's nose." One of the Erasers warned the other as it pulled me out of my cage. Iggy snickered and Nudge gave me a thumbs up. They took me in to a room and strapped my arm down while they took blood. I made the mistake of looking over while they took blood. It's weird, seeing your blood come out of your body in a little tube, going in to a bigger tube, then the bigger tubes going on a shelf and your blood being experimented on. _Oh crap I'm going to throw up._ It's not that I had a problem with blood, just my blood. My blood should stay inside my body. Ugh, I needed to stop thinking about that.

"Just one more vial." One of the whitecoats informs me. _Maybe he's a nice whitecoat._ "Okay, all done. You can go back now." The Erasers walked me back to my cage and I sat down. I noticed that everyone was looking more down than usual.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Angel stares at me in the way that she does when she's about to tell me something with her mind.

"_It's Jeb. He's still alive." _She tells me.

"_Oh._" I think back.

"_Shut up and get out of my head._" She thinks back.

"_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA_" I think back. She growls at me.

"_Just a friendly reminder that the Erasers killed your brother._" She thinks at me. She then puts an image in my mind of an Eraser slashing at Wally while Gazzy flew away in the distance. Luckily, before she could put anything else in to my mind, a couple of scientists came in and took her away. I hated it, but I was glad it wasn't me.

...

Unfortunately, pretty soon they did come for me. They took me in to an operating room and strapped my arm down again.

"Is the Director sure about this?" a woman asked.

"Yeah, our orders are straight from the top."

"But the serum is so unstable." the woman protested.

"But if it works... think about it. What she could accomplish for us."

"I suppose..." she said as she injected me with a weird, dark green liquid. It hurt. Not the needle so much, but the stuff. _What was it she had called it? A serum? _ It was so cold, it felt hot. I felt like my veins were filled with dry ice. My head felt like those fireworks that we always set off on Christmas (what? we've had some weird Christmas's). It hurt so badly, I just wanted to die. But it only lasted a few seconds, luckily. Then they took me in to a different room, with a couch and a few chairs. An young Asian woman was seated on one of the chairs.

"Hello River, my name is Dr. Waru. I'm just going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Fine." I told her. I decided that it would be best to cooperate with a woman who's name meant evil. Wait. How did I know that.

"I'm going to say some things in other languages. You're going to tell me what they mean." She didn't make it sound like I had a choice.

"First, Japanese, alright?"

"Okay."

"Gakkō ni modo~tsu yōkoso"

"Welcome back to the School."

"Good. Now German. Es tut mir leid, was dir passiert hier."

"I'm sorry about what has happened to you here." Oh my god, I had no idea how I knew that.

"Good job. Italian now. Io sono dalla tua parte. Io voglio aiutarvi."

"I'm on your side. I want to help you." The gears started turning in my head. These weren't just random phrases.

"Greek now. O aderfós sou den eínai nekrós san Angel sou eípe."

_Your brother isn't dead like Angel told you. _I couldn't even speak, I was so happy. Then I realized that I was dealing with someone named Dr. Evil. Why should I trust her?

"Okay, we'll skip that one. This one's in French. Ils mal moi aussi."

"They hurt me too."

"Can you try speaking one of the languages now? Any on that you'd like."

I thought for a minute. I had liked the way that the Italian sounded. I could understand what she was saying, but could I speak the language? I didn't know. It was worth a shot. I concentrated on what she had said before, on the language. I thought about what I knew about Italy, how Nudge wanted to go there someday, how it was shaped like a shoe and Wally had found that funny when we saw a map of the world for the first time.

"Se si sta dicendo la verità allora perché si sta lavorando qui e perché il suo cognome significa il male? Le persone buone non hanno un cognome che significa il male!" I suddenly blurted out. Dr. Waru laughed.

"bene, penso che posso fidarmi di te ora. Mi piaci. e il mio vero nome èSuteki Kotonaru" Dr. No-Longer-Evil told me. Her first name meant Lovely.

"Dr. Kotonaru? Can we talk in English now?" I asked.

"Yes. I was telling the truth you know. I'm from a place similar to this, a School in Japan. I want to help you and your Flock. We'll talk again later, alright? And that serum that they injected you with? It makes it so that you can learn languages just by hearing a sentence or two."

"Oh. Uh, that's useful, I guess. Hey, if you're from Japan, then why don't you have an accent?" I ask, embarrassed as soon as the words leave my mouth. Dr. Kotonaru laughs.

"The whitecoats at this other school spoke equal amounts of English and Japanese. So I can speak both."

"And if you're from another School, then why are you working at this one? And what did they do to you?"

"They gave me psychic powers. I can read minds like you can, but I can also move things with my mind and, well, not control minds exactly, but I can manipulate minds. Well, not even. Just memories, people to be precise. I made many of the whitecoats from the other School forget about me. Then I gave myself a name, just like you and your flock did." At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Waru! Time's up!"

"Sorry dear. We'll talk again tomorrow, alright? Oh, and when there are other people in the room, don't forget to call me Dr. Waru." Then louder, "Alright, I'll send her out now!"

I walked out the door and then Erasers took me back to my cage.

Wally POV:

I panicked. So did Gazzy. Gazzy shot out his wings and I ran back towards the door at full speed, doubling back when I remembered Gazzy and then running away again. The guy was able to match my speed, though.

"Hey!" I yell, skidding to a stop. "You're the Flash!"

"Um, yeah." He says. "So how did two get in here?

"Hey Wally, would you mind, uh, you know, putting me down now." Embarrassed, I dropped Gazzy.

"Sorry, Gaz." Oh jeez, I was acting like an idiot in front of my idol.

"Wait. How'd you two even end up with powers like that? Oh my god, are those wings?"

"Uh, duh." Gazzy blurts out. I glare at him. This was not going how I had hoped it would.

**...**

The Flash had called in the rest of the Justice League and we were having a meeting. Gazzy and I had told them the the whole story, every single detail. They finally agreed to help us, on the condition that we would listen to orders. I really hoped that they didn't expect the rest of the flock to do the same. The Flash, Hawkgirl, and Black Canary were going to go too. The Flash told Gazzy and I that they were going to be leaving soon, and that there was food in the other room if we were hungry. _We're always hungry_, I think but I just say thanks. I mean, the Justice League was helping us save our family. The least that I could do was say thanks. Plus, you know, he was THE FLASH! I had never told anyone in the flock this, but I had always kind of hoped that we would meet the Flash one day on one of our adventures. I knew Max would have just crushed my hopes, though. _"Get your head out of your butt, Wally! There's like a one in a million chance that that would actually happen."_ I can imagine her saying. I loved Max, but sometimes I wished that she was a little more, well, nice.

"Hey Wally, I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" Gazzy asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, sure." I answer him. I think about what we're about to do. We're going back to The SCHOOL. If anything went wrong... I didn't want to get locked in a cage again, to be experimented on, to die when they decided they didn't need me anymore. For once in my life, I was too nervous to eat. Then Gazzy came back with some fruit and energy bars and I forgot that thought. A few minutes later, the Flash, who I guess had taken it upon himself to keep us informed, told us that we were going to get to California in these things called Zeta-Tubes. We'd be able to get pretty close to Death Valley in a few seconds. I really wanted to know how that worked, but the Flash told me that he wasn't allowed to say. By that point, all Gazzy and I could do was wait. Maybe ten minutes later the Flash came back and told us it was time to leave.

Riley POV:

I was back in Dr. Possibly Evil's office. I really liked her, and she at least _thought_ that she was telling the truth, but she worked at the School. And I didn't really buy in to the whole "hiding in plain sight" thing. But on the other hand, she had told me so much. How the School and all the other Schools were owned by this huge company called Itexicon. Just Itex for short. How the flock and I were some of the only successful recombinants. How we all had pre-programmed expiration dates. The original plan was that the School was going to send some people to "rescue" us from there when I was 7 and then feed us some BS story about how the School was owned by the American government and that the Erasers and the Whitecoats were actually the good guys. They were going to make us the bad-guys.

Even though I really didn't trust her, I believed the story. It was a very Schooly thing to do. I wanted to believe the parts about her being good, but she was probably just another Jeb. We were talking and she was talking about how she wanted to get me out of here, when suddenly an alarm started going off. She smiled.

"I should probably take you back to the room with the rest of the flock. You'll probably leave now." _WHAT?_ I think. Before she can say anything else, I jump out of my chair, throw open the door, and run back towards the flock. Dr. Kotonaru is yelling behind me to come back. I don't, obviously. She starts running after me. I finally get to the room.

Wally POV:

As we emerged from the Zeta tube, I recognized the smell immediately. I also recognized the Erasers. I looked at the superheroes, confused. But they looked just as confused as me.

"We're in the school." I say stupidly.

"No shit, freak." One of the Erasers says, and then he and his buddies attack. One of the Erasers lunges at me, but I duck down and run between his legs, grabbing his arm before I do and flipping him.

"Who's the freak?" I ask him. "You can't even tackle an eight year old." I laugh as I try the flip thingy again on a few more of the Erasers, perfecting it by the fourth or fifth one. An alarm has started to go off. Suddenly, the Flash is next to me.

"You and I are going to try to find where they're holding the Flock, alright?" At first I'm too happy to speak, but I nod. The actual FLASH wants ME to go with him! He runs off and I chase after him, catching up within seconds. "Do you remember where they kept you when you were held here?" I think for a minute. It was on one of the top floors, and there was a window that looked out over the Eraser training yard...

"This way." I tell him. We run up a flight of stairs and I run to one end of the hallway. There was a window, but it didn't overlook the Eraser training yard. "Other way!" I exclaim. We run to the other end of the hallway. This window overlooks the Eraser yard. I throw open one of the doors. Wrong room. I open the other one. SUCCESS! I look into one of the cages and see Iggy.

"Wally?" Max gasps. "You're alive?"

"Obviously." I tell her."Lets get out of here!" I unlocked her cage and started on Iggy's. The Flash looked stunned for a moment and then unlocked Angel. After a moment I notice the absence of a very important bird-girl. "Uh, wheres River?!" I ask.

"I don't know. They took her out, uh, maybe half an hour ago?" Max told me.

"Crap."

"Yeah." She agreed. At that moment, the door swung open.

River POV

Wally is standing there talking to Max and the flock and- uh, the Flash? They all spun to look at me. Wally yelled my name and raced over to me.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" He exclaimed, rushing out the door. I run after him, and he doubles back for me. The rest of the flock is running behind me and the Flash is in front of us. We ran for a while, Wally and the Flash doubling back. After a few minutes or so (we were all kind of weak from our stay at the school), we entered a room with two more superheroes, a ton of Erasers on the ground but just as many still fighting, and Gazzy.

"GAZZY!" Angel shrieked as she ran over to him. _I know she's just happy to see him, but come on, time and place for everything._

_SHUT UP. _Angel mentally yells at me.

_I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!_ I shout back. An eraser suddenly takes a swing at my head, so I kick him where it counts.

_CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!_

_GAZZY?! _Angel and I think at the same time.

_Yeah. Sense when can you do this River? Oh, never mind. You two and the rest of the flock need to get over to that portal thingy over there. _He gestures with his head to this big dead ended hole in the wall.

_Why? _I ask.

_JUST DO IT! The Flash or someone else will take care of the rest. _I listen to him and run over to the hole thingy. Angel does the same. Wally notices and yells over all the noise to the Flash. He notices and runs over to us (you know, he and my brother only seems to run, so lets assume he's running unless I say otherwise). He pressed a few buttons on the side then typed something in. The tube thingy glowed. I felt my body moving but I was still in the tube thingy. But I was somewhere else. Honestly though, all that really mattered was that I was safe and the rest of the flock was appearing next to me, one by one.

**A/N: WOOOHOOO! First chapter is done. Sorry for the google translate stuff, but I am going to have to ask you to translate it yourselves. Don't worry, it's pretty harmless stuff. I am so happy that this first chapter is done, because it went on to nine pages on Arial size ten (really small). I already have chapter two written, I just need to type it up. It will be up soon, and then I will have the REAL story up. Well, bye!**


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Prologue Part Two: **

RIVER POV

Max, who had established that she was the leader, was in the other room in a meeting with most of the Justice League. Wally had gotten called in there like half an hour ago. Fang, Iggy, Angel, and I were all sitting in a small library with a high celling and some blocked off windows. We had been listening to the Nudge Channel sense we had escaped.

"...ACTUAL SUPERHEROES! This is so cool! Some of them have superpowers like us! And that Hawkgirl lady has wings like we do! I wonder if any of them are from the School, or from that other School that you told us about, River! I wonder..." She had been babbling like this for a while. In fact, we had been in this room for a while. After our stay at the school, really all I wanted to do was get outside and FLY. But nooo, I was stuck in this room, that felt like it was growing smaller. Much smaller.

"River? Are you okay? Are you having a panic attack?" Nudge breaks away from her babble, concerned. I got panic attacks occasionally. I nodded. I really needed to get out of this god word-that-Max-would-yell-at-me-for-saying room. I read everyones minds like I always do when I panic (it's a reflex, okay?). Nudge was worried. Iggy was listening to an audio book he had found to avoid listening to Nudge. Fang was reading too, but he had noticed what was going on. Angel was listening to Max's thoughts.

"The ceiling is really high in here." Fang says. "You could fly in here, you're so small." I nod, and spread my small wings. I give myself a running start and then hover a few yards above the ground. After a minute or so, I land on top of one of the bookshelves. I decided that I liked it up there, I could see the whole room. A few minutes later, Wally entered the room.

"RIVER!" he shouted, "COME ON! MAX WANTS YOU IN THERE! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON A BOOKSHELF?"

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING! AND I'M UP HERE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!" I shout, and then I jump down and run after him.

Wally POV:

Lemme catch you up! During the meeting, the Justice League gave Max some money and made her promise not to do anything too illegal. Then the Flash pointed out how different I was from the rest of the flock. Long story short, he offered to _TAKE ME IN AND TRAIN ME_! He told me that I could fight with him when I was older. But Max said that she didn't want to separate me and River. But then Hawkgirl offered to train River because the city she protects is pretty close to where the Flash lives (**A/N: I have looked EVERYWHERE to try to find the name/location of where Hawkgirl lives and couldn't find it. So I will be making something up.**). Max was hesitant but after at least ten minutes of me begging her she finally caved, but said that River would have to decide for herself. So I ran in to the other room and got River, who for some reason was sitting on a bookshelf. When we were running back, I told her what I just told you. Hey, did I just break the fourth wall? Cool! On a related note, I was falling asleep so Max let me have some coffee. ILIKECOFFEENOW!

Back to right now:  
"So, what do you think, River?" Max asks her. River thinks for a moment. After a moment or two, she speaks up.

"I love the flock, but I don't think that it's that big of a secret that Angel and I don't get along too well. Plus, now that we're on the run again, it'll be harder for Wally. We can go up in the sky above the clouds and all, but Wally has to find forests and stuff to run through, which really slows him down cos he has to be more careful. I think that it's a really cool thing for Wally, and for me too, so I think it would be good if I said okay."

"Are you sure about this?" Hawkgirl asks her seriously. "It would be very dangerous for you two to work with us."

"It's dangerous in the Flock, too." River points out. Max nods in agreement.

"Well, you've got a point there." Max states.

T_I_M_E_S_K_I_P_

River POV:

A few hours later, everything's been worked out. Gazzy was pretty upset about Wally leaving, and so was Iggy. Nudge was distraught about me leaving, so she hugged me and refused to let go for half an hour. Angel pretended to be sad, but she was telepathically telling me not to change my mind and to never come back. Fang was just acting like Fang he actually hugged me and Wally when Max said it was time to go. Then they left, and that was that.

**A/N: So, uh, review please? Now I can get on with the real story. And seriously, review. Now. As soon as you're done reading this.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, time for the beginning of the real story. Okay, so a few things I thought I should mention: I changed Hawkgirl to Hawkwoman, so that my OC could be Hawkgirl. Also, I won't be mentioning Hawkman at all. Character ages for ya:**

**Kid Flash (Wally): 16**

**Hawkgirl (River): 13**

**Artemis: 15**

**Robin (Dick): 13**

**Miss Martian (M'gann/Meghan): technically 48, but 16 physically (Damn, this is complicated)**

**Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): 16**

**Superboy: 16 physically**

**Zatanna: 14**

**Okay, I curse whoever picked ages for this show, they can get complicated. Sorry that it took so long for me to upload this chapter, I rewatched the first season because I was so worried that I would f*ck up the character personalities, although now the only ones who I'm really worried about is Hawkgirl/woman and Kaldur (thats why he is not in the chapter). I was literally listening to the show while writing.**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

With River

I woke up and was almost immediately sick to my stomach. Today was the day that I would finally meet the Team that my brother was always going on about. It wasn't that I wasn't looking forward to meeting them- okay, it was exactly that. I wanted to work with them, I knew that I had to learn how to work with a team if I ever wanted to join the Justice League. But I'm not good with meeting new people. I'm still pretty awkward around Robin, who I've known for years. What? I'm homeschooled, I don't see a lot of people outside the family. I consider my adoptive family to be Shayera (**A/N: Hawkgirl**), Barry, and Iris. Wally and I kept the fake last name that he had picked when he first met the Justice League, so now I'm River West instead of River Ride. Either way, my full name sounds weird. I blame my first name. Okay, going off on a tangent. Back to the point. I'm bad around new people, but Wally had begged me for hours until I caved.

I had a tiny breakfast. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to hold anything down, and I didn't need the calories sense we were going by Zeta Tube as opposed to flying.

"Are you nervous?" Shayera asks me.

"Yeah." No point in lying. She smiles.

"Nah, don't be. It's not for an official mission, you don't even have to wear your mask or suit or anything. Plus, your brother will be there." That last part wasn't exactly reassuring. Finally, it was time to go. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked me.

"Nah. I'll be fine." I walk down the street

With Wally

I was so excited for the Team to meet River! I even got up early and went to the Cave for breakfast. M'gann and Superboy weren't up yet, so I just helped myself to the fridge.

"Wally?" Never mind, M'gann is awake. I spin around.

"Ohm hui" I say with my mouth full.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asks, confused. I swallow.

"I'm making my little sister come meet the team. She's like us," I add quickly. "Well, not exactly like us. I mean, oh, you get the idea." M'gann laughs. Now that I think about it, I don't think she's ever seen me this nervous. Or nervous at all. _Okay, Wally!_ I think to my self. _Get your shit together, man! Gotta act normal, flirt with her or something! No. Don't. Try to set a good example for Riv. _I realized that M'gann has been talking to me. "Uh, sorry. What?"

"I asked you what your sisters name is and how old she is." M'gann repeats.

"Oh, her name is River. She's thirteen."

"How come you've never mentioned her?" She asks.

"Huh, guess it never really came up." I shrug. _River is going to kill me._

"Hey, what are you doing here Wally?" Zatanna had woken up. Evidently.

"Hi, did we wake you up?" M'gann asks her, worried. It's been pretty difficult for her lately, with her dad and all.

"Nah, it was mostly just Wally. Did you know that you raise your voice a ton when you get flustered?" She snickers.

"Yeah, whatever. One less person who I have to explain the whole little sister thing to." I try to act normal.

"You have a sister?" Conner enters the living room, Wolf at his heels.

"Yeah, she's joining the Team today."

"Oh. Cool."

"What's cool?" Artemis. Of course. The stupid Zeta tubes have only been announcing every other person lately.

"One last time, I have a younger sister who's joining the Team today." The Z-tube announces Robin. "ROBIN! I've told you about my sister, right?!"

"Yeah, River, right? Kaldur isn't coming today, by the way." Moments later, the Z tube acts up again and River appears. River's just standing there, awkwardly.

With Artemis (**This is the only time I will be doing this**):

The girl looked like how Wally would look if he was a girl, except she had blue eyes. Her hair was down a little bit past her shoulders, and she looked really nervous. M'gann decided to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm M'gann. Are you Wally's sister?" The girl nods. "Well, that's Artemis," she says, pointing and I wave a little, "Conner, Zatanna and Robin."

"I'm River."

"So, Wally told us how he ended up with super speed," I say, "How'd you get it?"

"Uh, I don't have superspeed."

"Oh, don't worry, not all of us have powers." Robin grins.

"Oh, uh, I have powers. Just different ones. Like my wings," she stammers, nervously. We stare at her, startled. She slowly spreads a pair of wings that comes out of her back. I gasp, and M'gann and Zatanna do too. Conner just looks startled. The wings are beautiful, gray with streaks of black. They're a good 14 feet long. But I'm confused, how did they end up with such different powers?

With Wally

"Wait, how did you two end up so... different?" Artemis asks.

_WALLY? DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT THE SCHOOL? _River thinks at me for the fifth time.

_No. Should I?_

_Yeah. Random question: that green girl-_

_Her name is M'gann_

_Right, can she read minds too?_

_Yeah, it's a Martian thing._

_Okay..._

_Riv, what are you going to do?_

_Nothing, nothing. Don't worry._

_River. I swear to god that if you tell them about the School..._

_You should probably know that M'gann is listening in on this conversation._ M'gann looks startled. _Yeah, I know you're here. Please ask about the School._

_GODDAMN IT RIVER._

...

An hour or so later, everyone except River and I have gone home.

_So, what's the School?_ M'gann asks me.

_It's a place. Not an actual school, although both are living hells. _

_What happened there?_ So I tell her the story and she looks shocked. _Wally, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell us?_

_I didn't want to. And besides, we haven't seen an Eraser in years. It doesn't matter anymore. _That was true.

_Alright..._

"Hey Wally? I'm going to head home. See you later." River steps in to the Zeta tube.


End file.
